succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Eldar
"Do not conflate me with my dishonourable cousins, you whelp. The Blood Eldar fight for the sake of victory alone, we fight with honour and dignity; even if it does not fit your narrow definition. If a battle is won through trickery, cheating, deception or backstabbing then that victory is hollow. A triumph through lies and falsehoods is like a board game won by murdering the umpire; It is entirely dishonest, hollow, worthless and despicable. I could rend your heart into atoms with a twitch of my blade and not '''one' of your insipid parlour tricks could stop me." - The Blood King arguing with a Drukhari Archon.'' The Blood Eldar, also known as the Eldarith Narcha and the Narkhari are a sub faction of the Dark Eldar and are well renowned for their love of slaughter and disdain for trickery and deception. The Blood Eldar could be considered one of the most honourable of the Dark Eldar Factions, being dictated by a strict code of ethics. Unlike their Drukhari counterparts, the Blood Eldar primarily fight with close-combat weapons, preferring to rend flesh and eviscerate their opponent from close range to honour the Bloody Handed God. As a result of this preference, firearms and projectiles are rarely seen in the Narkhari force and are looked down upon as a cowardly form of warfare. The Blood Eldar are located in the crimson city, the blood palace of Gashtoth, a vast subsection of the malevolent Dark City of Commorragh. From here, the Blood King, the ruler of the Blood Eldar rules his murderous subjects with a viscera-splattered fist of iron. As previously mentioned, the Blood Eldar have a disdain for the deception, trickery and backstabbing that often characterizes their Drukhari cousins, instead opting for a more open and direct form of warfare and allow themselves to simply enjoy the thrill of slaughter. This has even lead to outright banning any use of such tactics, deception and trickery especially poisoning, injuring or killing someone without adhering to the code of duels, will label you a fallen. Fallen are then open competition to anyone and whoever slaughters them gains a significant raise in the standing of others and the station of the Fallen along with all their worldly possessions. Culture Although the Blood Eldar are a frenzied faction that cause mayhem on every battlefield, they are governed by a strict set of rules set by the Blood King back from the very creation of the faction. This set of rules is named the Red Code and it dictates the appropriate conduct in battle, duels, rank, succession and many others facets of Narkhari life.This code is drilled into new Cultsmen as soon as they are designated for integration and it starts with the core principles. * If you bring death, it shall by a blade and a blade alone * If you bring death by piercing your opponent's back, you must pierce your front in return. * Never flee from the enemy, if a scar is earned on the back, another shall be given on the front. * Under no circumstances do you abandon your weapon. * Never be captured alive. These Core principles define what it means to be Narkhari and all members must follow them unquestioningly. Armour and Clothing It is a convention among the Blood Eldar for warriors, especially Warchiefs and Champions of Anath Raema to wear certain horns or antlers upon their helmets as well as the pelts, furs, skin or limbs of those they have hunted. The habit of wearing horned or elk-like helmets is meant to be a grimly ironic mockery of the conventional prey Aeldari would hunt before the fall, such as Elk, Rams, Whales, Bears or other bipeds. Religion The Narkhari, worship the siblings of savagery Khaine and Anath Rhaema. they enjoy war, fighting and hunting due to their gods' alignments and cause. Organization Infantry * Cultsmen * Anathi Huntresses * Khainite Bloodspillers Fast Attack * Rend Skimmers Heavy Support * Cadaver Grav-tank * Wraith Reaver Specialist * Bloodmaker * Red Keepers Commanders * Blood King * War Chief * Avatar of Khaine * Avatar of Anath Raema Notable Blood Eldar * The Blood King - the leader of the Blood Eldar and overlord of Gashtoth * Severitas - Champion of Khaine